Obelisk Queen
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Zane is cursed by a pro duelist witch and must learn to accept its result. Zane/Alexis. COMPLETE.
1. The Witch

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Only Melinda is mine. This is an AU of season one of the series.**

Chapter One\- The Witch

"I use the spell card Power Bond to fuse my Cyber Dragons to form Cyber End Dragon." The three machine monsters wrapped their bodies together and with a flash, they became Zane's three-headed dragon. "Attack her monster with Super Strident Blast!" His monster unleashed its attack, reducing the monster to dust and reducing the owner's life points to zero.

"The winner is Zane Truesdale!" Crowler announced with a beaming smile, proud of his top student effortlessly winning another duel.

The crowd roared happily at the outcome, the cheers of the girls being the loudest of all. Zane looked up to lock eyes with Alexis Rhodes before smiling at her. He then turned his attention to his opponent, Melinda, who was still on her knees and glaring hatefully at Zane.

"Good duel," he said, offering his hand.

Melinda slapped it away as she stood. "You disgust me," she said.

"What?" Zane was confused. Melinda had come to the Academy to challenge Zane to see if he was ready for the pro circuit when he graduated. _A pro would be pleased to have a challenging rival. What's her problem?_

A fresh wave of cheers from the girls made Melinda look around at them before looking back at Zane. "Big man on campus, aren't you?"

"Well, I am the top duelist," he replied. "I seem to have a fan club though I don't encourage it." His eyes sought out Alexis again.

Melinda followed his gaze before returning it to her opponent. "You think everyone admires you for your dueling skills. I think that everyone envies your ability to charm the ladies."

"Charm the ladies?" he repeated. "Melinda, I'm a duelist, not a ladies' man."

"Oh, I believe you. You're not a ladies' man. In fact, I don't believe you're a man at all." Melinda's eyes gleamed as the young woman poked Zane in the chest. "I curse you, Zane Truesdale. You will become like those who cheer for you. I mean, exactly like them."

"A curse?" Zane scoffed. "What do you think you are? A priestess?"

"No," she said, seeing Zane's friends approach including the girl Zane had been looking at. "I'm a witch in addition to being a duelist. Remember my curse for it will be physically real at dawn tomorrow." Melinda turned and swept from the arena.

"Big brother?" Syrus spoke up. "Did she say curse?"

"She did, but it was just talk. You know, curses aren't real." He led his friends away, fully believing in what he said but was unable to explain the chill that went down his spine.

_Heh, that woman actually bills herself as a witch duelist. Her deck certainly had a spellcaster theme with monsters having the word witch in their names._ Zane leaned back from the monitor, arms folded over his chest. _She could be someone who believes in her deck so much that she thinks she's like them; in this case she believes she's really a witch._ Zane shook his head as he turned off his computer and left the room. He wasn't going to give Melinda another thought; he had someone else on his mind: Alexis Rhodes.

Alexis was waiting for him at the lighthouse, his favorite spot. He joined her and, for a time, no words were exchanged. Finally, Alexis said, "Zane, you said that woman was trying to curse you?"

"She was all talk, Alexis. Curses don't exist."

"They might exist. After all, we have experienced Shadow Magic."

Zane bit his lip. He knew Alexis was right. He wasn't about to forget about the vampire Camula. She had used her Shadow Charm to place his soul in a doll, not to mention Crowler. "You have a point," he said slowly.

"So, what did she say?"

"She said I would become exactly like those that cheer for me and that it would become physically real at dawn."

Alexis blinked. "Maybe I'm missing something, but we're all duelists."

Zane stared at the water, thinking. _Yes, everyone there are duelists and they were all cheering. I did notice that the girls were cheering the loudest._ Suddenly, Zane went pale as the words Melinda had said just became clear. He also felt dizzy as if his brain was already switching on him. A hand went to his forehead, his eyes closed.

"Zane?" Alexis asked, concerned about his actions.

He opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at her. He actually felt worried about his friend still liking him. "Alexis, would you still like me if I wasn't me?"

"If you weren't you? I don't understand."

"I believe that she just cursed me to become a girl at dawn."

"What?" Alexis said faintly. "You, become a girl?"

"The people cheering the loudest were girls and Melinda accused me of charming them. I tried to tell her that I wasn't and she believed I wasn't being a ladies' man before saying she didn't believe I was a man at all and that's when she laid the curse."

"Oh, Zane." Alexis reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, but Zane turned away from her and gripped his arms. "Zane?"

"It's starting," he said softly. "I feel like I'm thinking like a girl. I feel like gossiping. I'm trying to fight back."

"Keep fighting. Just know I'm here and I'll still like you if you change and I won't leave you."

Zane released his arms and turned back to her, his trademark smile in place. "Thank you. I needed to hear that."

"You're welcome. Is there anything else I can do? Maybe I can provide some female clothes?"

"No, that's not necessary. I plan to fight this and break it through force of will."

"Sure. I hope it breaks." Deep down, Alexis felt Zane was in denial and he wouldn't accept the possibility that he would fall to the curse. _I think Syrus needs to know about this._

"What? Zane become a girl?" Syrus gasped. Jaden looked likewise stunned.

"He plans to fight it and hopefully break it, but it's more likely that tomorrow morning, he'll be female."

"No, we can't let that happen!" Syrus exclaimed. "We need to find Melinda and get her to undo it."

"I tried to find her, but there are lots of places to look. It's possible that even if the whole school searched the island, by the time she's found, it might be too late."

"Maybe not," Jaden said. "She could still undo it after it activates."

"Yes, she still could. Good point, Jaden."

Zane picked at his food, ignoring the celebration going on around him. Crowler decided to have a party to celebrate Zane's victory and the Obelisk students were thrilled to honor their best duelist. He acknowledged their congratulations, but he was preoccupied with other matters. He kept feeling and thinking like a girl, but fought each time and those thoughts and feelings would dissipate only to return stronger than before. He kept fighting. He was not a girl and he was not going to be a girl. He came to the realization that his lack of eating could come across as acting like a girl and he forced it down.

_It's getting harder to resist,_ he realized later as he laid in bed. _I fear that all my fighting will be futile. No, I mustn't think like that. I will not think or act like a girl even if I become one in body._ He closed his eyes and was soon asleep.


	2. Curse Activated

Chapter Two\- Curse Activated

The warm sun on his face woke Zane on Sunday morning. He laid there with his eyes closed and focused on his body. _It feels strange and yet somewhat familiar. I don't want to look, but I'm curious and I can't lie here forever. Plus, if Melinda hasn't left yet, I might be able to convince her to lift the curse._ Zane slowly exhaled before opening his eyes and getting out of bed.

Naturally, the first things he noticed were the breasts, meaning he was now a she. They were a little bigger than Alexis' and her pajama top was tight in that area. She noticed that her fingers were slimmer and the sleeves of her top nearly concealed them. _It seems I got shorter as well._

There was a knock on the door followed by someone calling, "You awake, Zane?"

"Yes," she answered and then her fingers flew to her throat. She had responded automatically, forgetting that her voice would sound different.

"Zane? You okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, deepening her voice to sound normal. "You go on ahead." She heard footsteps recede before she sank onto the bed, her face in her hands.

"Fine?" she murmured. "I am far from fine. I need a counter curse."

A knock at her window made her look up and her eyes widened at the sight of Alexis in the tree with a duffel bag. She went over to the window and opened it before helping Alexis inside. "Alexis, why are you here?"

She blinked at Zane's new voice before holding up the bag. "I know you said no to girl clothes, but it seems you're a bit short for your own." Alexis looked Zane up and down before looking into her blue eyes that were level with her own hazel eyes.

"I could cuff my clothes," she protested.

"You could," Alexis agreed, unzipping the bag. "But, I do think you need these." She put a pair of shoes, socks, panties, and a bra on the bed.

Zane stared at the items. "You have a point." She gathered them up and headed for the bathroom, picking up a uniform along the way. She closed the door and turned to the mirror to see her face for the first time. Her blue eyes were wider and the shape of her jawline and chin were rounded. Her eyebrows were delicate and her hair had grown out, ending past her now shapely waist.

She moved away from the mirror and proceeded to get dressed. She had to cuff her pant legs and shirt sleeves before pulling on her long jacket. She frowned as she took in her clothes. _It doesn't fit right. I think my…breasts and hips are the cause and probably my height, too._ With a resigned sigh, she opened the door. "On second thought, I'll borrow a girl's uniform."

Alexis passed her the bag. "Once you're dressed, then what?"

"I'm going to look for Melinda and insist on a counter curse." Zane closed the door and looked in the bag. She soon emerged dressed in a blue skirt and a white shirt with ankle boots. She had used her hairbrush on her hair and found a tied in the bag to keep her hair back.

"Let me just say, you are a pretty girl, Zane," Alexis said as she headed for the window.

"Uh, thanks." She crossed to her room door and unlocked it.

"Uh, Zane? You better not go out the door. You're a girl and we're not really supposed to be here."

Zane jerked her hand away from the doorknob. Alexis was right; if someone saw her leave the room, she would be in trouble even though she somewhat resembled her male-self. She turned and followed Alexis out the window and down the tree.

"So, where do you want to start?" Alexis asked once they were safely away from the Obelisk Blue boys' dorm.

"I want to start with the docks and then the helicopter pads." She led the way to the docks and both students looked up and down it, finding no boats aside from the school boats. They climbed up to the air field and there she was. She looked as if she had been expecting them or at least Zane. A smirk appeared on her face as Zane came closer.

"Melinda, I ask that you reverse this curse. I would be willing to duel you to win the counter curse."

"No, a duel is not necessary nor will it help. I had intended to curse you with permanent womanhood." At that moment, a helicopter appeared above them and a ladder dropped down. Melinda climbed onto it and, as it rose, she called, "Goodbye and good luck, _Miss_ Truesdale!"

Zane watched the helicopter leave in stunned silence. _Permanent? I will be a woman the rest of my life?_ She felt her knees buckle and she sat on the pad, her mind reeling from the revelation. She bowed her head, willing herself not to cry as it wouldn't change anything, only embarrass her.

"Zane, I'm sorry," Alexis said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Alexis!" a male voice called that Zane recognized as Jaden's.

Jaden and Syrus had watched as a helicopter left and the brunette decided to see if someone had arrived. When they got there, there were two girls one of which was Alexis. He liked the blonde but knew she liked Zane; he didn't blame her as Zane was a handsome guy. His attention went to the other girl who was sitting on the pad. She wore an Obelisk Blue uniform and had long teal-colored hair. _That's funny. I don't recall seeing her around school. A late transfer student or an early new student?_

"Hi, Jaden. Hey, Sy," Alexis replied as she turned to them.

Syrus nodded in greeting, but he was focused on the other girl. He had his suspicions about who it was and slowly approached her and gently put her hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

The girl turned her head to look at him with wide blue eyes; eyes that were familiar despite their size. "Sy," she said in a mature voice. "Little brother."

Syrus backed away in awe as the girl stood and turned to him. His mouth fell open at the girl his brother had become before gasping, "_Zane_!? Is that really you?"

"It is. Remember, Melinda had accused me of being a ladies' man after the duel due to the girls cheering. She believed me when I said I wasn't and went on to say that she believed I wasn't a man at all. Her curse was that I would become like those that cheered for me."

Syrus nodded. "Oh, yeah. Alexis did mention all that yesterday, but it's strange to see you like this."

"We can help find her to remove the curse," Jaden offered.

Zane shook her head. "She left, just now." She pointed in the direction that the helicopter had gone. "Besides, she just admitted that it's…permanent."

"_Permanent!?_ Syrus repeated. _Zane's gonna be a girl forever?_ "So, you're my…sister now?"

"Afraid so, Sy. I will need to speak with Sheppard. I may need to switch dorms."

Syrus watched as Zane left the pad with Alexis as the blonde could confirm her story. "Poor Zane. I wish I could help, but I don't think there's anything I can do."

"We can support her. Let her know that we're still her friends."

"Yeah, we can. Thanks, Ja."

"No prob, Sy."


	3. Dorm Switch

Chapter Three\- Dorm Switch

Sheppard raised an eyebrow. "Let me get this straight," he said slowly. "Melinda thought you were a ladies' man, changed her mind, decided you weren't a man, and cursed you."

"I know it sounds impossible," Zane stated. "But you can see that it's true. This is how I will be from now on."

"I see. I'm sorry this happened to you. I'll send new uniforms to you. Er, male or female version?"

Zane thought for a moment. "Female," she said finally, sounding reluctant.

Sheppard nodded. "You will have to switch to the girls' dorm for the rest of the year."

"She can room with me and Atticus can move to Zane's room," Alexis suggested.

"Is that acceptable to you, Zane?" Sheppard asked.

"Perfectly acceptable," Zane said.

"Very well. I'll make the necessary changes to your records. The staff and the students will need to know what happened. I believe your parents will need to know as well."

Zane nodded and blinked as Sheppard slid a piece of paper to her. "A note to allow you inside your dorm to pack."

"Thank you, Chancellor." Zane and Alexis left the office and Sheppard sighed as he brought up Zane's records to change male to female. He further deleted the profile picture. _She'll need a new picture and if I know Zane, she'll be dueling again in no time and I'll upload a new picture from the dueling cameras._

"I'll tell Atticus what happened as he'll be moving out," Alexis said.

"Thanks, Lexi. I appreciate that."

"No problem." She squeezed Zane's hand before heading for the girls' dorm. She watched Alexis, feeling grateful for her help. _I really like her and she still likes me. I see no reason why we couldn't, well, date. People might think it's weird, but as I used to be male, they may not think it's weird._ She smiled a little before heading for the boys' dorm.

"Excuse me, young lady, but you're in the wrong dorm." The sound of Crowler's voice from behind her made Zane stop in her tracks. She had almost made it to the stair when the doctor's voice rang out.

She turned to see Crowler coming up to her. She held out the paper. "I have a note giving me permission to be here."

Crowler took the note and read it. It was Sheppard's handwriting all right. _I, Chancellor Sheppard, give Zane Truesdale permission to enter the boys' dorm to gather her possessions._ He stared at the name and pronoun, then at the girl, and back to the name and pronoun. "What kind of joke is this?" he demanded.

"It is not a joke," Zane stated, having read the note earlier. "I am Zane. My opponent yesterday was a witch and she laid a permanent curse on me." She saw clear skepticism in Crowler's eyes and hoped someone or something convinced the doctor.

A ringing broke the silence and Crowler pulled out his phone and turned away from Zane. "Yes? Oh, Chancellor! Well, yes, there is a young lady here. She claims she's Zane. I did get the note…_really_? Yes, of course, Chancellor." He hung up, put the phone away, and turned back to the Cyber Dragon duelist, his usual smile on his face.

"Zane, forgive me for doubting you."

"No apology necessary. I would have done the same in your place."

Crowler guided Zane to her room where she pulled out a large crate and started putting items in it. She put her hygiene items, her old uniforms, nightclothes, classwork, duel disk, and of course, her deck in the box and left the room with Crowler behind her. She left the dorm and was halfway to the girls' dorm when she met up with Atticus.

"Zane. Sorry to hear about you being cursed, but you are rather pretty." Atticus smiled at her in a friendly way.

"Yes, Alexis mentioned that earlier this morning.' She frowned at the way Atticus was looking at her. "Atticus, stop looking at me like that. I'm still your close friend and I prefer Alexis anyway."

"You think Lexi still likes you even though you're a girl?"

"I asked her yesterday when I realized what Melinda's words meant and Alexis said she would still like me." Atticus nodded at her response and soon both continued on their way.

Zane entered the girls' dorm where Miss Fontaine greeted her warmly and directed her to Alexis' room. She knocked and entered when told to do so. She saw a room that was just as big and impressive as her old room, but was clearly meant for two as was evidenced by the two beds. The one closest to the door was clearly hers as the other one had items sitting on its nightstand.

"Hey, roomie," Alexis greeted, looking up from the book on her desk.

Zane couldn't help smiling at the greeting. She never had a roommate during her entire time at the Academy and was glad that, if she was going to have one, it was Alexis. She put the crate on the bed and started unpacking. She left the uniforms and nightclothes in the crate which she put against the wall beside the bedside table. "Alexis, I can't tell you how grateful I am for your help."

"Don't worry about it. I was happy to do it."

Zane and Alexis stared at one another for several seconds before both looked away, blushing. Zane couldn't believe it: She had blushed…just like a girl! _I couldn't help it. Alexis is so pretty and I really like her. I think it's time to tell her how I really feel._

Alexis felt herself blush harder as she stared at the floor. _Zane blushed just like me. She's acting like a girl, at least a little bit. I can't help blushing. I've had a bit of a crush on Zane since I met him although I only admitted to liking him. Now, he's a girl and she's pretty. I should tell her; we're roommates after all and it'll be awkward if we keep blushing and looking away without explaining it._ She looked up at Zane.

"Zane," she said at the same time that Zane said, "Alexis." Both laughed slightly before Alexis said, "You first."

"All right. I really like you. I've felt this way for some time. I would like it if we dated. I may look like a girl, but I'm still the Zane you've known."

Alexis smiled at her. "I had a crush on you the day we met but I didn't have the nerve to tell you. Even though, you're a girl, I still have a crush. I really like you, too. I would love to date you." She moved closer and slid her arms around Zane's waist. Zane did likewise and they touched foreheads as they gazed into each other's eyes. Alexis, for just a moment, saw the Zane she had known, but a blink later and she was looking at a female Zane. _That's fine,_ she thought. _I love her just the same._


	4. Wardrobe Change

Chapter Four\- Wardrobe Change

"Zane, I know Sheppard will send the uniforms, but you need nightclothes, undergarments, and other essentials."

"Let me guess: The school store."

"The school store."

Alexis and Zane entered the school and were passing the video phones when they heard a woman's voice say sharply, "Syrus Truesdale, is this your idea of a joke?" The voice brought Zane up short and she turned to see her brother on the phone with their mother. She walked over as Syrus said, "I'm serious, Mom. A witch cursed Zane to be a girl."

"He's right," Zane spoke up. She looked into the monitor. "Hi, Mother."

Mrs. Truesdale stared at her new daughter. "Zane, honey? Is that really you?"

"It is. I woke up like this earlier this morning." She noticed her mother's eyes move up and down. "Yes, I'm wearing a girl's uniform," she said, anticipating the next question. "It's not like I have a lot of choice. I'll be fine while I deal with this. Don't worry."

"All right. Take care, both of you." The monitor turned off and the call ended. Syrus looked up at Zane. "Why are you here?"

"Alexis and I are heading to the school store. Clothes shopping," she answered, mumbling the last two words.

"Shopping!?" Syrus gasped.

"I insisted and it's necessary," Alexis said. "Zane's not going to think like a girl, though feelings or actions may crop up now and then." She smiled as she took Zane's hand and led her down the hall to the store.

Syrus stared after them, noticing the small smile on Zane's face and the way their hands were locked together. _I wonder…Are they a couple now? I always thought Zane was interested in Alexis and changing gender clearly hasn't changed that._

Zane felt utterly lost as she followed Alexis through the girls' side of the store. She had glanced at the girls as they shopped in the past, but didn't bother to pay more attention than that. It made perfect sense back then; now she was on this side, wishing she had paid attention. They stopped at the undergarment section hidden deep in the girls department. Her eyes swept over the different colors, sizes, and designs of the garments. _How do I know which ones I need?_ She bit her lip in concern.

Alexis noticed Zane look over the selections and bite her lip. _She has no idea what to do, naturally._ She stepped over to the bras and picked up a plain white one that was slightly bigger than the one Zane was borrowing. "This one might feel more comfortable than the one you have on right now."

"Now that you mention it, it does feel a bit tight in the front."

"Well, let's head to the fitting room and see." Alexis and Zane headed to the fitting room and Alexis waited while Zane tried it on. She adjusted the straps and smiled how good it felt; it fit perfectly. She removed the tag, pulled on the shirt, and came out with the old bra in hand.

"It's perfect," she commented. "Obviously I'm going to wear it out." She held up the tag.

"Of course." Alexis put the old bra in a basket. "You will need more than one, though."

"I do now." Zane picked up several more plain white bras and added them to the basket. "So, what next?"

They determined that the panties and socks were the right size as were the shoes and bought more of them so that Zane would have her own. Alexis led her to the nightclothes, excited to show her the different colors, styles, and designs. Zane saw gowns, shirt and shorts sets, and shirt and pants sets. All three choices had either long sleeves, short sleeves, or were sleeveless. She saw almost every color possible. _Where to start. Size, perhaps?_

"Should we take some to the fitting room?" she asked Alexis.

"Not necessary. We're the same height and similar build so that part's taken care of. Now the question is which style do you want?"

Zane regarded the clothes before her. She saw a light blue shirt and pants set that appealed to her, but her eyes drifted to a sleeveless peach gown that looked nice, too. She wandered over to the gown and felt the material; the softest cotton she had never imagined was felt beneath her fingers. She then felt the pants set- light and silky. _Nice._

Alexis watched Zane examine the different nightclothes and feeling some of them. She expected Zane to choose only the pants sets and colors that were neutral or boy colors. So, she was surprised when Zane chose a few gowns, one in pale pink! She also added some pants and shorts sets.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd choose some nightgowns," Alexis admitted.

"Neither did I, but they looked and felt so nice. Uh, why are we in the swimsuit area?" She watched Alexis add two standard-issue Obelisk blue suits.

"In case you want to go down to the girls' wading pool."

"Oh," was the only thing she could say as they headed for the register to pick up essentials like deodorant and pay for everything. _Right. Since I'm a girl now, I'm allowed to go to the wading pool. I'm definitely interested in seeing that place._

They returned to their room to find that Zane's crate was gone and a pile of uniforms was on the bed. Zane kept looking at them as she put the other items away. She had been reluctant when she chose the female uniform while acknowledging that it was best to blend in with the other girls. Now, she was having doubts about her decision. She put her nightclothes away, closed the drawer and stood there staring that the dresser top, thinking.

"Zane?" Alexis prompted after her girlfriend hadn't moved

"I'm doubting my choice of uniform," Zane blurted out. "I think I should have said male."

"The male version wouldn't fit right," Alexis pointed out. "You made the right choice."

Zane was silent, sorting out her thoughts. _I can't doubt what clothes I'll be wearing. I am female and I will be wearing female clothes._ She sighed softly. "You're right. I guess I'm nervous as it is lunchtime."

Alexis looked up at the clock. "Oh my gosh, you're right." She looked at Zane. "You're nervous because all of Obelisk will see you now."

She turned around and nodded. "Only nine, maybe ten people know what happened to me. My parents, Crowler, Sheppard, Jaden, Syrus, Atticus, Fontaine, Melinda, and you."

Alexis came over and pulled Zane into a hug. Zane wanted to pull away, but the hug felt comforting and she melted into it. "Look at it like this: If we can get Obelisk used to you as a girl today, then we'll only have Ra and Slifer to deal with tomorrow."

_Tomorrow!_ Zane thought with a jolt. _Oh no, classes resume tomorrow! Everyone will see me!_ A wave of embarrassment washed over her and she shoved it away. She didn't change gender on purpose and had no reason to feel embarrassed.


	5. Continued Transition

**Okay, I've got something to say to the reviews that blew up in my inbox. If you do not like the story, then back out and do not leave a review. I enjoy gender switch stories, noticed I hadn't done one concerning Zane and thought it would be fun. I'm not touching the series beyond season one so that which occurs in season two won't change. The curse is permanent. There's no way to reverse it. Yes, the witch seems petty but look at how Aster acted toward Jaden, even though that was at the direction of Satorius. Again, if you don't like this, please back out.**

Chapter Five\- Continued Transition

Stares and whispers followed Zane as she and Alexis entered the cafeteria. She pointedly ignored them as she got lunch, sat, and started eating; she hadn't realized how hungry she was until she entered the room. _Well, I did miss breakfast due to this morning's events._

Alexis had stopped when she heard her friends call out to her. She let Zane get her lunch while she went to her friends. "Alexis, who's the new girl?" Mindy asked as the blonde sat.

"Technically, she's not a girl or new."

"Huh?" Jasmine said. She looked at the girl and then Alexis. "Looks like a girl to me."

"The duelist Zane defeated yesterday was also a witch and cursed Zane as a permanent girl."

"That's Zane!?" Mindy gasped, starting at the teal-haired girl who was eating and clearly ignoring the stares and whispers. "Whoa, poor Zane. That's terrible."

Zane swallowed her last bite and still noticing the stares and whispers, decided that Crowler needed to address the room or let her do it herself. She stood and approached the table where Crowler and Fontaine sat. "Doctor, I believe my situation needs to be addressed. I would be willing to do it."

"Oh, no, no, no! I'll explain. You can accompany if you like."

"That's acceptable." She followed the doctor to the front of the room, silence falling as the students saw Crowler looking to make an announcement with the new girl nearby. Crowler cleared his throat.

"My students, you all remember the wonderful duel Zane had yesterday." There were murmurs and a few scattered claps before Crowler continued. "It was learned that the pro was a witch and she put a curse on Zane." He waved an arm at the girl. "This is the result and unfortunately it's permanent." There were gasps in the crowd while others gaped at Zane, seeing the resemblance between Zane and the girl before them. Crowler and Zane left the front of the room, the latter being called by the guys she had hung out with before she changed.

"Hi," she greeted as she sat down.

"You doin' all right, Zane?" one of them asked.

"I'm fine, considering the obvious."

"Yeah, but let's not talk about that," a second one said. "Who wants to duel and discuss strategies after lunch?"

"I do," Zane said, relieved to be on a subject that was comfortable and familiar after a morning of new experiences.

Alexis watched Zane leave with a few guys, smiling and talking with them. She seemed completely comfortable with them and they with her. _I wonder where they're going. Maybe they're going to duel. That is definitely something Zane needs after this morning._

"Cyber Twin Dragon, attack his life points directly and end this duel!" Zane declared as her dragon attacked and won her another victory.

"Flawless as ever, Zane," her opponent commented as he got to his feet.

Zane and her three friends had been dueling and discussing strategies all afternoon and she was enjoying herself tremendously. It felt like the old days; her skills were as sharp as ever. Her focus on her cards and executing her moves distracted her from her gender- almost. She was reminded every time she spoke and whenever she drew a card, for her eyes would focus on her slimmer fingers. She would push aside whatever sad feelings would come up and continue dueling.

"You still plan to be a pro duelist?" one guy asked as they left the arena.

"Of course. That's why I came here and trained hard." Zane wondered why they would ask that question. It was obvious that she was going to be a pro; she didn't see why that would change. "Why do you ask?" she added.

All three looked away before the tallest one said, "Well, don't get us wrong we had fun this afternoon, it's just…it's hard seeing you like this. We know it's permanent and we were thinking that your future plans might have changed along with your gender."

Zane sighed in exasperation. "I see," she said, sounding a bit cross. "So, you're not comfortable being around me unless we're dueling. You also believe that I may want to give up my plans to be a pro in favor of a more feminine career. Is that it?" She tried to make eye contact with them, but none would meet her gaze. "Fine," she snapped, actually angry with them. She stalked toward the girls' dorm calling over her shoulder, "I'll see you in class tomorrow!"

She entered the dorm and sank onto the rim of the gold fountain in the entrance hall and stared at the carpet. _After all the fun we had, they couldn't look past my exterior. I barely think about it and it's only been a day… a long day._

"Miss Truesdale? Is everything all right?" came Fontaine's voice before said woman sat down and put a hand on Zane's shoulder.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I'm trying to get accustomed to being a girl, yet I keep resisting any notions that pop into my head. I just had an enjoyable afternoon dueling with guys I usually hang around with, but they find it hard to see me like this. I want to do what I'm used to doing, but some things can't be like it used to be." She put her hands on her head. "I feel so confused."

"Oh, Zane," Fontaine said sympathetically. "You're still going through a transition phase. It makes sense that you still want to do what you did as a guy, but you find yourself also wanting to do new things available to you as a girl."

"I lost my temper with my friends when they refused to answer my question about whether they were only comfortable around while we're dueling."

"I see. Well, this is going to sound harsh, but maybe they're not your friends. There are people who only hang out with certain people because they're famous."

"So, they could have been hanging around me because I'm the top duelist; associating with me made they feel special, important."

"That could be. I think your real friends are those who don't care if you're male or female. It's who you are on the inside that matters to them."

Zane lifted her head to look at Fontaine and a slow smile appeared. "I think you're right."

She patted Zane's shoulder. "As for your confusion, give it time. You're a girl in body, but you need to be more than that and that'll take time too. You've already accepted being a girl for good and that's a big step." She looked at her watch. "It's almost dinnertime."

"I'll drop off my duel disk first." Zane held up her left arm.

"All right. See you at the cafeteria."

Zane headed upstairs, feeling better after talking to Fontaine. Perhaps all she needed was a woman to talk to about her feelings. It was hard to admit that some classmates only wanted to be around her for her dueling skills and popularity. Her change in gender would reveal her real friends and she had a pretty good idea who some of them were. _Naturally, Syrus is one and so are Jaden, Atticus, and of course Alexis. I wonder if Chazz, Chumley, and Bastion are my real friends too. I'll find out tomorrow as I meet up with them on the way to school._


	6. Public Appearance

Chapter Six\- Public Appearance

Zane's mouth felt dry and her heart was pounding. She actually felt nervous about returning to class as the third-year Ras and Slifers would most likely stare at her during class while the first and second-years would stare as she passed them in the halls. Right now, she stood outside the school while her schoolmates went inside. _Come on, Zane,_ she thought. _You can do this._ She exhaled slowly and was about to enter when a voice called, "Zane!" She turned to see Syrus and Jaden running up to her.

Syrus seized her in a hug and she smiled at him as she stroked his hair before giving him a one-armed hug. "Morning, Sy. Everything all right?"

Syrus stepped back. "Never mind me. How are you holding up?" He took a closer look. "Your hair's loose today."

Zane ran a hand down her long hair. "Yes. I chose to wear it this way. I'm doing reasonably well. I'm finding that some people are not or will not be comfortable with my gender to remain my friends."

"Well, I don't care if you're my brother or sister, I still love you."

"I know that. You and I are more than friends, Sy. We're family."

"I'm your friend, too," Jaden spoke up. "You're still the Zane I've known and met."

"I suspected that you'd feel that way. Atticus said the same thing and…so did Alexis," Zane mumbled the last part and felt her cheeks grow hot which earned her surprised looks from both boys.

"Zane?" Syrus said. "Are you and Alexis a couple now? I noticed you smiling and how you two were holding hands yesterday."

Zane felt her cheeks grow hotter before getting a hold of her embarrassment. "Yes, we are. We admitted it just before we went to the school store."

"Great. I'm happy for you." The bell rang and all three rushed off to class.

Zane felt the stares of her classmates as she focused on the teacher and her notes. She was in her second class and knew the stares were of astonishment as Sheppard had announced over the PA during the first class about Zane being cursed.

The bell rang to signal the end of class and as Zane stood, she swept her calm, level gaze at the Ras and Slifers before they looked away and left the room. _Nice to see I still have some degree of intimidation._ She left the room amidst a group of Obelisks also leaving. She was aware of someone nearby and a sidelong glance told her it was Atticus.

"Doing all right?" he asked.

"Just fine. The astonished looks will eventually stop."

"Of course they will. Don't dwell on it. You should be thinking about the Graduation Match."

"Ah, yes. The Match." Zane had pushed the Graduation Match to the back of her mind as she had been occupied with her studies and adapting to her new body and gender. But now, the Match was brought to the forefront again. She knew she had the best skills and grades in her class and thus she would participate in the last duel of the year which made sense as she would be graduating the Academy this year. Once it had been officially confirmed, all she had to do was choose her opponent.

_I believe I know exactly who that will be: Jaden Yuki. After me, he's the school's top duelist. However, the year's not over just yet._

Lunch was a strange affair. She sat among the other Obelisk girls and while she didn't participate in the gossip that popped up during the meal, she found herself listening in closely. _I think a girl trait is taking hold of me and yet, it feels right. Miss Fontaine said that I have to be more like a girl than just looking like one. So, I will accept this urge to gossip._

She returned her tray and was leaving the cafeteria when a voice called, "Hey, Zane!" She turned to see a fellow third-year boy coming up to her. She waited for him to speak but he continued to stand there, looking her up and down in an admiring way. "Yes?" she prompted.

The boy blinked, blushed slightly, and then grinned. "You're hot, Zane. Seriously."

She shot an icy glare before turning and walking away. _Well, he had some nerve,_ she thought. _I won't deny that I'm pretty, but the way he expressed his opinion was creepy. Wait…was he…hitting on me?_

"It sure sounds that way," Atticus said when Zane related the incident on the way to class. "He was out of line for saying that."

"I wouldn't say it was out of line, but it was inappropriate and his approach was creepy."

"Well, next time someone else tries it, tell them you're taken. Just don't say it's Lexi."

Zane nearly tripped upon hearing that. "What? How did you…?"

"I'm her brother and you're my best friend. I can read both of you quite well."

"You're not the only one. Sy picked up on it, too. He asked me this morning and I admitted it to him and Jaden."

Atticus nodded as he and Zane entered the classroom and took their seats. He could just imagine how hard this had to be for her. Two days ago, she had been a guy: Admired, loved by everyone, and had a group of guys that followed him due to his popularity. Then yesterday, everything changed. Now, she had to learn to be a girl, deal with people staring at her, and finding out who her real friends are. _I wish I could help her return to normal, but Lexi said it was permanent. All I can do is be there for her._

Zane sat beside Atticus, ignoring the stares that were focused on her as usual, but she was now getting admiring looks from some of the guys as well. _Why are they looking at me like that? They know who I am and that I was male, so why are they staring?_ She went through the rest of the class with an irritated expression which caught Atticus' attention.

"You okay?" he asked gently as they left class.

"I'm trying to figure out why guys are giving me admiring looks."

"Zane, tell me. Why would you give a girl an admiring look?"

Zane blinked for a moment as she considered the question. "I'm mostly interested in dueling, but I suppose I would give a girl that kind of look because I find her cute. _Oh_," she answered, the last word said in a tone of realization.

Atticus grinned. "Exactly. You're pretty, Zane as you well know. That's why you're attracting those looks."

"Of course," Zane said softly and sounding annoyed with herself. "I can't believe I didn't realize that sooner. Am I thinking like a girl already?"

"I don't think so. You're in a relationship and it's natural that you're not looking at anyone else with interest."

Zane sighed, closed her eyes, and rubbed the sides of her nose. "I think I'll go to the bathroom before the next class."

"Okay. See you there." Atticus headed in one direction while Zane turned back to the nearest restroom.

She went into the girls' room, feeling a bit self-conscious about it. She pushed that aside as she entered a stall, pulled down her skirt and panties, and sat down. She had been feeling so many different emotions today and yet was at a loss of why that was. She looked down at her panties, blinked, and felt her breath catch. There were blood spots on them!

_Okay. That would explain it._ She grabbed some toilet paper and dabbed at the spots to remove excess liquid. Once satisfied, she reached into her bag and removed a pad from a zippered compartment located on the back of the inside of the bag. She unwrapped it and attached it before pulling both garments up. _So, I'm starting my first period. This should be interesting. I should tell Alexis so she can tell me what I need to know,_ she thought as she left.


	7. Conflicted Views

**Okay, this is where the M rating really comes into play, at least for the first part of the chapter. I thought I'd give you a heads up.**

Chapter Seven\- Conflicted Views

"You're having a period?" Alexis repeated as Zane brushed her hair that night and tied it back.

"I believe so. I saw blood spots earlier and put a pad on."

"Considering the range of emotions you've experienced these last two days, a period was bound to show up real soon."

"So, what do I need to know?" Zane sat on her bed and looked at Alexis attentively.

Alexis seemed taken aback by Zane's attentive look. "I'm not sure there's much I can tell you. You'll want to keep a lot of pads on hand because there will be days where the flow will be heavy meaning bleeding more than usual. You might get cramps in your abdomen. Periods are really uncomfortable things for women and we really don't like to talk about it."

"How long do they last?"

"Depends on the woman. It could be three, five, maybe seven days."

"And the cramps?"

"Not to worry. There's some medicine for it in the bathroom cabinet. I remember having cramps so painful I couldn't move."

Zane winced. "Good to know there medicine for that." She shifted slightly. "Why do we get periods?" Do you know?"

"Uh, yeah. It's our fertility cycle and it means we're physically fully developed to have children."

"Oh." Suddenly, Zane didn't want to discuss it anymore and understood why she felt this way. She changed the subject to the discussion she had with Atticus today.

"Atticus is right. We're a couple and our interest in anyone else is non-existent. We might notice cute guys, but that's it."

Zane noticed that Alexis only said guys and accepted that she would probably view guys the same way girls did. She didn't want to do that and yet knew she eventually would. _I'm feeling confused again. I'm fighting against the inevitable. I shouldn't, but I can't help it._

"Zane?" Alexis asked, noticing her girlfriend's faraway expression. She crossed over to sit on the bed beside her. She put a hand on her shoulder. "Zane? Talk to me."

Zane blinked as she became aware of Alexis' closer proximity. "I'm sorry, I'm feeling conflicted. I experience female notions and I push them away. I know I'm fighting a losing battle, but I think I'm afraid of losing the real me if I don't fight."

Alexis blinked rapidly, trying to make sense of Zane's words. "Okay," she finally said. "You want to accept female thoughts and actions, but you want to hold on to your male side more because you fear losing yourself if you surrender to your female side."

"Yes." She smirked slightly. "That's probably foolish of me. I can't fight forever."

"I don't blame you for wanting to fight against your female side. The way I see it, everything you love doing doesn't have to end just because you changed gender. You might express more emotions, but you're still Zane Truesdale, third-year Obelisk Blue and top duelist at the school."

Zane closed her eyes, breathed deeply, and slowly let it out. She opened her eyes and smiled. "You're right. My status and standing here hasn't changed. I'll try to go along with female notions, but I will still be resisting. It'll take time before I stop fighting."

"I understand." Alexis removed the tie holding Zane's hair back before taking up a brush. "What would you say to a French braid before bed?"

"Sounds interesting. Go ahead."

Zane examined her reflection the next morning. Her hair had a wavy look to it due to the tight braid Alexis had worked her hair into last night. She looked more like a girl with this hairstyle- at least to her, she did. She brushed some of it back over her shoulder as she grabbed her bag and left the room with Alexis. They had just reached the school entrance when a clipped and precise voice called Zane's name. She turned to see Bastion approaching. "Hi, Bastion," she said.

"Good morning. Listen, I don't know if you've heard, but it's likely that Chazz will want to duel you before the end of the week."

"No, I haven't heard. Thanks for telling me. I'll be ready."

Bastion nodded and as he left, Alexis saw a satisfied smile on Zane's face that she used to see on Zane's male face. "I see you're looking forward to that duel."

"I am. It's like you said last night: I'm still Zane and everyone knows I'm still the top duelist."

"I also notice that Bastion made no mention of your gender."

"I noticed too; either he's grown used to it or he doesn't know what to say."

"I could ask him if you like."

"Not necessary but if you're curious, that's fine."

Alexis waited until the class before lunch to approach the Ra freshman. "Bastion, I noticed you made no mention about Zane. Why?"

"I surmised that she has had more than enough comments, so I chose not to do so."

Before Alexis could respond to that, Chazz's voice carried throughout the room. "It's been decided that when I beat Zane, I'll be promoted to Ra Yellow."

Syrus, sitting below Chazz, looked back at him. "You won't beat her, Chazz."

"Oh no? I bet she's lost her edge since she became a girl," Chazz sneered.

"Think again, Chazz," Alexis said as she came over. "Furthermore, _I'm_ a girl and I can duel with the best of them."

"Yeah. You forget, Chazz? She dueled Titan and won," Jaden added.

Chazz humphed as he sat back, yet he still had a smug look on his face.

"So, he thinks I'm weaker just because I'm a girl," Zane said at lunch when Alexis told her what happened in class. She smirked. "He'll be in for a surprise."

"I look forward to watching the match."

"I believe everyone is."

"Chazz had some nerve," Jasmine huffed. "Implying that girls can't duel or that we're weak duelists."

"Well, he'll learn differently, won't he Zane?"

Zane nodded and smiled slightly as the girls started in on other gossip. She enjoyed listening to gossip just like lunch yesterday, but didn't resist the urge to enjoy it. _I've been a girl for over forty-eight hours and aside from getting a period and attracting looks from the boys, it's not so bad. It doesn't seem too different from being a boy and I'll prove that to Chazz._


	8. Relationship Revealed

Chapter Eight\- Relationship Revealed

Zane closed her eyes as an attack from Chazz's monster demolished her monster, the breeze that resulted caused her hair to fly behind her. _Good thing it was in defense mode,_ she thought as she opened her eyes to give Chazz a flat stare while Chazz smirked.

It was Friday afternoon and the duel was well underway. Both duelists took shots at one another with their monsters as well as their spells and traps. Zane had 2200 life points remaining while Chazz had 1600, however Chazz had his Armed Dragon Level Ten while Zane's field was empty.

_It's fine,_ she thought. _Lulls him into a false sense of security._ She put her hand over her deck before laying two fingers on it. "My turn. I draw." She drew a card, looked at it, and then her hand. Her lips flicked upward. _Excellent. Time to end this._ "First, I play the spell card Monster Reborn to bring back my Cyber Dragon." Her favorite monster re-appeared on the field. "Next, I add the spell Power Bond to fuse my dragon with the other two in my hand." Two more Cyber Dragons appeared before all three combined to form Zane's ace monster. "Of course, Power Bond doubles Cyber End Dragon's attack points from 4,000 to 8,000. Cyber End Dragon, attack the Armed Dragon and end this! Super Strident Blast!" The monster attacked, demolishing the dragon and Chazz's life points in an instant.

A roar went up from the crowd as Crowler announced Zane the winner. Said winner approached Chazz who was getting to his feet. Zane felt a sense of déjà vu, as she had approached Melinda like this almost a week ago to show good sportsmanship.

Zane still stood taller than Chazz as she looked at his angry face. "I was supposed to win," he said in a low, tight voice.

"Were you? I must have missed the memo," she said sarcastically.

"I'm a great duelist," Chazz protested.

"I don't doubt it, but I am still the top duelist." She lowered her voice. "I also know what you said Tuesday about me; believing I was weaker because I'm a girl. I just proved how wrong you were to believe that." She turned and walked away, satisfied that she proved she wasn't weak and neither were female duelists. _I also learned that Chazz is not a real friend, either._

"Wonderful duel, Zane," a third-year Ra complimented as she exited the arena. He had a friendly smile, but Zane spied an admiring look in his eyes.

Suspicious, Zane nevertheless said, "Thanks."

"Would you like to have dinner with me? Just the two of us? I know the Ra cafeteria probably isn't as good as Obelisk, but…" He trailed off, blushing slightly.

Zane raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me for a date?" she asked, seeing her friends approaching from her right.

"I guess, mean yes. I am."

"I am flattered, but I am already dating someone. I'm sorry." She headed toward her friends, taking Alexis' hand as they left the building to sit outside and discuss the duel.

"What did that guy want?" Jaden asked after talking about the duel.

"He was asking me out on a date."

Zane didn't elaborate and it wasn't necessary: Her hand on Alexis' was all Atticus, Jaden, and Syrus needed to see and know. Bastion and Chumley, however, didn't know. "You turned him down. May I ask why?" Bastion asked.

"It's because Zane and I are dating," Alexis spoke up when Zane blushed slightly and didn't answer.

"Ah," Bastion replied while Chumley gaped. Bastion didn't need to say more. Zane may look and sound like a girl, but inside she was still male and she had had a hidden interest in Alexis that clearly came out when Zane changed gender.

"No victory party?" Crowler gasped.

"Correct, Doctor. It's not necessary."

"Very well, my dear."

Zane nodded and left Crowler's office, noting that Crowler addressed her as "my dear" instead of "my boy." She had to admit she liked this new form of address; it had a pretty sound to it. Furthermore, she didn't see the need to celebrate her victory over Chazz as he was a first year and she was a third year. _Besides, I was thinking of a private celebration, just Alexis and me._

"Zane!" called a voice as she left the school. She looked up to see Mindy and Jasmine coming up to her. "Hi, girls," she said with a smile, happy to see them.

"Alexis just told us about you two dating." Mindy sighed. "That's so wonderful."

"More like we forced it out of her," Jasmine corrected. "Anyway, we were thinking about a slumber party. Just the four of us."

Zane thought it over and found she like the idea. "Sounds good," she said. "Whose place?"

"Mine," Mindy said as she and Jasmine started leaving. "Oh and bring your swimsuit! We're going to the wading pool first!" she called back.

After a festive dinner atmosphere, Zane and Alexis grabbed their overnight bags, sleeping bags, and pillows and arrived at Mindy's room to drop off their belongings. Then all four headed down to the wading pool with their towels and bathing suits draped over their arms. Soon, they were wearing their suits and easing into the water. Zane sighed to herself as she relaxed in the water, Alexis beside her while Mindy and Jasmine sat opposite them.

_This feels great,_ she thought. _I wouldn't have this opportunity if I was still a guy._ She tilted her head back and closed her eyes. _It has been a long week and yet I learned a lot. I learned about periods of which mine ended this morning. While I was dealing with my period, I was feeling like doing girl things like gossiping and experimenting with hairstyles which I joined in on and I enjoy listening to gossip. I may join in next time. I can now admit it: I am definitely a girl and I will act more like one as time goes on since the curse is permanent._

"Zane? You awake?" came Alexis' voice.

Zane opened her eyes and looked over at her. "I'm awake. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"The past week and how much I've learned and changed."

"I'll say," Mindy said. "You went from resisting your impulses and being reluctant to sitting with girls to really being one of us."

"I still have a way to go to really being a girl. It may take a year or more."

"I think only a year," Alexis said.

"That means spending most of my first pro year still learning and adjusting."

"It'll be worth it, though," Jasmine said as they climbed out and separated to dry off and change clothes.

Zane pulled on a short sleeve gown and rolled out her sleeping bag before she joined in on the gossiping and hairstyling. "I wonder if I'll duel Melinda again," she said as she put rollers in Alexis' hair.

"If so, she can't accuse you of being a ladies' man," Alexis pointed out.

"Yes, but I would be thanking her for cursing me."

"Promise me you won't fall for any pro men," Alexis whispered as they swapped spots.

"I promise and you better not fall for any guys after I leave."

"Deal." She smiled as she twisted Zane's hair into a professional-looking bun. She honestly couldn't imagine being with anyone else but her girlfriend, Zane. _I love her and she loves me. I can't imagine any other life and I honestly don't want to try._

The End

**I know it seems sudden and abrupt, but I was running out of steam and I'm sure you can imagine a possible duel between Zane and Melinda, I know I did.**


End file.
